Total drama victory island
by The joy of light
Summary: 30 contestants both old and new have come to victory Island to have a chance at winning 1 million dollars. Who will survive? Who Will wish they didn't? It's all happening right here right now on total drama victory island!


As the sun rose high over victory Island. A loan figure could be seen standing on the dock. This figure was none other than Chris McLean

He stood in front of a big sign that said victory island.

"We've been to the movies, we been around the world, we've been just about anywhere you can imagine. But this season total drama is taking place on a brand new island. Victory island" he said gesturing to the scenery around him. "And man are there a lot of new surprises in store for this season's campers. "

Just as he said this a large white boat pulled up in front of the dock.

"Speak of the devil's." "AnyWho this season we also have some old contestants returning, and we have some new contestants joining us for the first time ever!"

"Here they are now."

"from our old contestants "

" Jo,Dawn,Scott, Eva, an Maria,, Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Brick, Amy, Sammy, sky,Sierra, Mike, Gwen, Lightning, Courtney,, Jasmine, Dakota, Sam, Trent, Izzy,Sean, Dave, And Zoe " "Now from our new contestants. "

Lucy"He said pointing to a tall girl with brown hair tied up in a bun wearing black sneakers and a black tracksuit. "Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem " was all she said. Next Chris pointed to a tall buff guy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey ladies the name is Jake and if you like what you see feel free to hang out with me. " all the girls just started laughing. Next Chris pointed to a girl with orange hair and Aqua blue eyes. She wore a light blue short sleeve T-shirt with a V-neck, denim capris, and Golden sandals. "Hi my name is Krista i've never really seen total drama before but I know we'll all get along just fine." "Hi I'm Felix " set a boy with Brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve green T-shirt and blue denim shorts. He also wore white flip-flops "I'm storm and I am so happy to meet you all " said a seductive but quiet voice. All the boys turned there attention to the last girl who hadn't been addressed. She had black hair with streaks of silver. She sported Black velvet dress that just barely touched below her knees. She also wore tall black leather boots with silver buckles and studs. She had smoldering green eyes that could attract the attention of most species. she even managed to charm the pants off of Alejandro. "Alright guys "Chris said. Today there will not be any much as I hate to say it It's basically going to be a getting to know you day." "Now everyone Report to the mess hall immediately. " as soon as everyone gathered in the mess hall chef hatchet served each contestant their lunch. all the lunch consisted of was a bowl of white paste and a glass of water. As soon as everyone started eating Chris came in. "Alright it's time to divide all of you up into teams. " " I will divide you up by who sitting at which table. " Team A

floating rats

Scott

Heather

Alejandro

Eva

Dunkin

Amy

Sammy

storm

Dakota

Sam

Jak

Courtney

Lightning

Trent

Zoe

Felix

Teen B

Confused maggots

Dawn

Cameron

Aria

Lucy

Gwen

Sierra

An Maria

Mike

Krista

brick

Jo

Sky

Dave

Cody

Izzi

"One more thing "Chris added. "If you need to get something off your chest you can use the outhouse confessional . Chris out "

As soon as Chris left everybody started talking to one another. Gwen waved at storm. "Hi I'm Gwen and even though we are on different teams I just wanted to say welcome. " "uh hi I'm storm nice to meet you "she said before walking back to her table. (confessional storm)

if she thinks she's the better goth out of the two of us. She better prepare for the storm that's coming because I guarantee it will knock her down a size. (End confessional)

Jake, Duncan, and lightning were being total idiots and throwing there silverware all over the place. Meanwhile aria and Cameron were talking about which books they liked. Mike and Krista were talking about which bands they like to listen to. Dakota who was now back to normal was talking to Sam, Felix, and Zoe. An Maria was spraying her hair as usual and also wondering when Vito was going to show up. (Confessional Cameron)

"Aria is amazing. she's smart like me and she loves science fiction books. *Gasp* I think I'm developing my first crush and it feels thrilling. " Cameron then proceeds to puke in the toilet.

(End of confessional)

Just then lightning accidentally threw a fork too far and it landed on Krista's head. Suddenly she gasps her hair is now tied up in a bun and she has an extreme hunch back. "Dang fool kids… Back in my day we showed respect for our elders. We behaved like a decent civilized people and we certainly never through stuff at them." She gasps again and turned back into her regular self. Everyone looked at her with a confused expression especially Mike. The only ones who didn't look at her like that Were Cameron and Dawn. They looked at her like they knew about her secret.

(Confessional Mike)

Oh Krista

"She's so pretty, kind, smart, and talented." "I haven't met a girl like that since Zoe left me. "

"You see a couple months after winning the million dollars my MPD suddenly and without warning returned. " "but I guess it was too much for Zoe The threat of Mal possibly returning was taking it's toll on her. " "So one day she told me that she just couldn't handle it anymore. " " I didn't blame her really. " "I'm actually surprised she stayed with me for as long as she did… But I knew it wouldn't last forever. " "MPD is a tough thing to deal with. " now that I think about it does Krista have MPD? "

"No no no no no of course not that's ridiculous… But why else would she have just acted like that. " "Why would somebody act that way unless they had NPD? " but no that is impossible. Why on earth would she have the exact same disorder as me? She must just be good at voice impressions or something. (End of confessional)

As soon as lunch was over everyone went to their respective cabins to unpack. The floating rats boys Kevin consisted of. Scott, Duncan,Alejandro, Sam, Jake,Lightning, Trent, and Felix.

The rats girls cabin housed Heather,Amy, Sammy,storm, Dakota,Courtney,Eva, and Zoe.

The confused maggots boys Kevin was home to Cameron,brick, Cody, Mike, and Dave.

In the maggots girl cabin is

Dawn, aria, Lucy, Gwen,Sierra, , an Maria, Joe, and sky.

In the rats girls cabin

Dakota was sitting on the bottom bunk of one of the cabin beds. She was talking to Zoe and storm. The latter sitting next to her on the bed and the former laying on the bunk above them on her stomach and engaging in conversation with the two girls on the bunkbelow her. "so you really became a mutant monster?"Storm asked Dakota. "Yes I did but only for a short while. As soon as total drama revenge of the island was over.I went home and my dad paid some really genius scientists to fix me and in the end this is how I turned out "she said gesturing to herself.

Because her old clothes had been destroyed by her transformation in TDROTI Dakota was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was blonde but with green streaks every so often. "Dakota can I ask you a question? " "Sure Zoe what is it? "

"If you're back to normal then why is there green streaks in your hair? " " to be honest I don't know I tried to get them out by dying my hair The same color that it naturally is which is blonde. But it didn't work the Green streaks just wouldn't come out all that happened was my blonde hair got more blonde. Another thing I still have for my transformation is my strength. Like I feel like I could pick up a car with just one hand. " "Wow that's amazing "storm exclaimed." "OK Zoe now I have a question for you "Dakota stated. "What is it? " "Have you met any hot guys since you and Mike split up? " "no

but I'd really want to meet someone new and maybe start a new relationship. " "You never know there are quite a few boys on the island now "storm said. "Maybe you'll meet someone nice here. " "Maybe "Zoe said. "Well we had better get to bed

tomorrow's a big day "Zoe added. "Good night" they all said in unison before going to sleep.


End file.
